Character Approval/Joshua Melendez
~��'BANANA'ZILLA��~ 05:24, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Darren and Angelique Melendez didn't have the best relationship. They met in their fourth year at Foxfire, and ended up crushing on each other. This phase of their relationship was fine, but once they got a little older and started dating, they broke up, and months later came back together again. Over, and over. For twenty years. In the meantime, Darren became Head of Security in the Nobility, while Angelique became a gardener. Finally, they got together and settled, getting married. They were going to have a kid, and they were super excited! But, a few months after they found it out, the Neverseen started slipping notes to Darren, threatening his family if he didn't commit a crime they told him to do. He knew all the security because of his job, and he was forced to make a big robbery for the Neverseen. Days later, the Council found out and sent Darren to Exile. Angelique was heartbroken, but knew she didn't have much time before they sentenced her to something horrible too. So, she had the baby, and a few months later, told him to wait until she returned. She never came back. He had to survive on the streets on his own for years. A few times he went into homes that accepted him, but he'd leave after a few days. His life was up and down. When he went to Foxfire he didn't make too many friends. He mostly avoided people, but secretly desperately wanted friendship, and for someone to adopt him. That feeling, that longing, was something he took with him even after he became an adult. That's why he bought up the orphanage, wanting to help others feel the happiness of having a home and a family. His mother had been a Telepath, so he wasn’t surprised when he manifested as one at 13. But one day, when he was feeling extremely sick, he discovered he had also manifested as a Descryer at 16. Sorry if it's a bit unrealistic. I hope it's alright--I needed a dramatic backstory. ''' 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Now that he's an adult, he's a lot more inclusive to people than he was when he was a kid. He's a funny, outgoing guy who really makes an effort to help whoever he can in anyway he can. He's always smiling and laughing. He never holds prejudice against anyone, and always is looking for ways to cheer up people. He's rather humble, and just wants life to be better for the next generation. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Nick Bateman. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * he's a real people person. Talking to people is something he's very good at it - especially when it comes to children * he wants to improve his talent of Descryer * he's great at using technology, even if he isn't a Technopath Is your character '''Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved